


\_(:/)_/

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, If there is a god tell them oh fucking well it’s not even that bad, Why is there a cage in the Arrow Cave, arrow s7, the salmon ladder is back bitches!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: Laurel is in that weird ass cage that was in the Arrow bunker for some reason (does no one else find it a little suss that Oliver just has a cage?) Why? What is it for?Anyway Laurel’s in the cage and no one can get her to spill Diaz’s location and so Dinah’s like imma seduce her And that’s that.Also the fic is better if u imagine Curtis cheering Dinah on the whole time. Like she takes her shirt off and Curtis goes “dude! Look at her face! Dinah ur a sex god! This is totally gonna work!
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	\_(:/)_/

**Author's Note:**

> Dudes honestly I was kinda horny and bored and I wrote this. It’s kinda bad and it sounds like it was written by a child. Why am I posting this you may ask. Bro idk. why not \\_(:/)_/

Laurel sat huddled in the center of the cage in Team Arrow’s bunker. She idly wondered if they put it up just for her or if they just had a cage in their bunker all the time. 

She made sure to stay exactly in the middle- that way she was out of reach from all sides. She hated the cage. She hated feeling trapped. There was no escape route, not even a solid wall to back up against if things went wrong. 

She’d been there for twelve days. At first she’d paced in her cage, kept up exercise regimens, and made sure to glare defiantly every time a member of Team Arrow glanced her way. Now she was just tired. The constant vigilance wore on her until eventually she couldn’t keep holding up her walls. 

The constant hunger certainly didn’t help either. One of the team came by at least once at day to bring her food. On bad days it was Oliver, slamming down an apple with a threat and grabbing her by the collar of her shirt if she got too close, pressing her face into the bars and asking- begging really- for Diaz’s location. 

But usually it was Felicity. She brought a gentle smile and a milkshake and fries from Big Belly Burger. “It was our Laurel’s favorite” she explains. Felicity always waits a few minutes before she begins the interrogation- a few precious minutes. Laurel would never admit it, but she begins to look forward to her milkshake and Felicity’s comforting presence. Felicity gives her a reason to wake up in the morning and Laurel hates her for it. She hates that the world has not stripped away her kindness like it did to everyone else. She hates that Felicity didn’t let it. Most of all, she hates that Felicity knows she’s weak. Still, despite all her supposed hatred, she frowns when Felicity leaves early without coming to see her. 

That frown immediately turns to a hopeful look that she quickly conceals when she sees that at least Dinah is still here. Dinah hasn’t come to see her once, but Laurel catches her staring sometimes. Maybe she could get Dinah to come fight her, then knock her out and make her escape. After all, the meta dampening on the cage would take away Dinah’s cry as well. 

The gaze that she sends Dinah’s way starts out predatory. She’s practicing combat sequences with a dummy and it’s clear that she’s unfocused. Her punches are much weaker than usual and her kicks go wild more often than not. Even in her current weakened state, Laurel knows she’s good enough to beat Dinah. After all, she has one clear advantage: she has nothing to lose. 

All of a sudden, Dinah took a step back and pulled off her shirt in one swift movement, and used it to mop the sweat from her forehead. Laurel actually took a step back, her eyes widening at the sight of Dinah shirtless. Her mouth was dry all of a sudden, perhaps because her lips were parted ever so slightly, already begging to be kissed. Laurel clamped her mouth shut the second she realized. She wanted to look away but she found that she couldn’t. 

Dinah walked away from the training mat, still acting as if Laurel wasn’t even there. Her abs were on full display and Laurel found herself imagining running her tongue across the indentations between Dinah’s muscles and scraping her teeth across the soft skin under her belly button. She would pull Dinah’s shorts down with her teeth because her hands, her hands would be too busy with Dinah’s- Dinah stops walking suddenly and it’s all Laurel needs to pull herself out of her trance. 

Her whole body is hot and she feels a flush in her cheeks. She can feel her heart beating, its rapid tattoo matches the pulsing in her core brought on by her daydream. She realized her lips were open again and she closed them determinedly. 

They immediately parted again when Dinah placed her hands on the bottom rung of the salmon ladder. She was facing Laurel but her eyes were fixed on a spot to the left, her gaze unfocused. The simple action of reaching up exposed another couple of inches of glorious brown skin as her stomach stretched taunt. Then, Dinah swung upward and her abs jumped out of her stomach, the muscles in her arm bulged as she landed on the next rung. Sweat slid down from her hairline. When it reached her lip, annoyance crossed Dinah’s face and she licked her lips slowly, oh so slowly, to remove it. The beating in Laurel’s core became more insistent, until it was begging to be touched. By the time Dinah reached the top rung, Laurel’s mind was completely blank, unable to think of anything but Dinah, Dinah, Dinah. 

Dinah dropped to the floor, absorbing the impact with bent legs. For the first time, she looked over. Laurel’s heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. She looks like a mess, she’s sure of it. Her face must be beyond flushed, she can feel the blood flowing through it, rushing in her ears. Her breath came rapidly. It occurred to her that if Dinah got close enough, she might be able to smell Laurel’s arousal. The thought made her back away as Dinah approached. 

Dinah walked around the cage, following her, and this time Laurel didn’t back away. She didn’t want to seem weak. Dinah kept eye contact the entire time, making Laurel’s heart beat rapidly. It also made it so that when Laurel’s eyes flicker down to Dinah’s chest of their own violation, Dinah saw. She grinned confidently and stepped closer. The shelf where Laurel is given food pressed into Dinah’s chest, forcing her boobs up ever so slightly. Laurel’s eyes betrayed her again, and she stared hungrily. She felt her pupils dilate, zeroing in on the swell of Dinah’s chest. 

Her view was suddenly blocked by a water bottle. “Thirsty?” Dinah asked, her voice low. She knew exactly what she was doing to Laurel. Laurel reached out to grab the bottle and their hands brushed against each other. Sparks flickered and Laurel felt wetness pool at the simple contact. 

Laurel took a sip of water, needing something to do. Dinah leaned forward, crossing her arms over the shelf. She didn’t break eye contact.

Laurel finished her drink and licked her lips slowly, flicking the water away with her tongue and following it with her teeth for good measure. Dinah’s face remained impassive, the same confident smirk on her face. However, there are some things you can’t hide and Laurel could see her nipples harden through her bra. 

“Can I get a sip of that?” Dinah asked, in the same quiet, sultry voice. When Laurel placed the bottle on the shelf, Dinah grabbed her hand and pulled her closer so her whole arm was resting on the shelf. Her grip was gentle, Laurel could pull away easily if she wanted to. She didn’t. 

She let out a light gasp when Dinah lightly traced her fingertips along the inside of Laurel’s forearm, teasing her. Dinah laughed at the desperate sound, a low chuckle. Laurel felt herself clench on nothing. 

Needing to regain some dignity, Laurel stepped forward against the bars. They were so close. She reached out and ran her fingers along Dinah’s jaw. She didn’t miss the way Dinah’s eyes closed briefly at the contact. Dinah hid it well, but she was lonely too. She wanted this too. 

Laurel pulled her arms back through the bars and walked to the right of the shelf, wanting to remove the barrier between them. Dinah followed and they were closer than ever, their hands intertwined through the bars, both of their faces flushed. 

Dinah leaned forward and breathed “Where’s Diaz, Laurel?” Into Laurel’s ear. Her name had never sounded better than when Dinah said it. 

She had no intention of revealing Diaz’s location- she valued her life too much for that. But Dinah was so close. Still, she wouldn’t tell her... probably. 

Laurel leaned in to match Dinah, their lips almost touching through the bars. “What do I get if I tell you?” Laurel breathed. Dinah hummed, pretending to think about it. Then she leaned in. Laurel closed her eyes. Their lips brushed, ghosting against each other. Fireworks erupted in Laurel’s brain. Dinah moved to deepen the kiss, and Laurel wanted it. She wanted it so bad. 

Before she could succumb to the kiss, she turned her head and whispered “Hello Curtis” into the earpiece lodged firmly into Dinah’s ear. She leaned back, chuckling at the curses spilling from Dinah’s ear in what was clearly Curtis’ voice. Dinah swore and walked away. 

“If you ever want it fuck for real let me know!” Laurel called after her retreating back. Dinah held up her middle finger, not bothering to turn around. Their eyes met as Dinah got in the elevator. Laurel winked at her. Before the elevator doors closed, Laurel saw Dinah blush. 

Dignity restored.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. That’s that.


End file.
